kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 250.5
Chapter 250.5 is a side story of the manga that set during the Sanyou Aftermath Arc. Summary Many troops are being sent to the city of Kei, due to the danger of the Wei invading it. Amongst the allied forces is the Hi Shin Unit. While his unit is entering the town, Shin is in trouble as he is getting chased by an inn owner, that accuses Shin of trying to escape without paying after eating. Shin tries to calm down the lady and says that he dropped his bag with money somewhere and needs to retrieve it, but to no avail. As the argument escalates to the point of the lady trying to severely injure Shin, she is stopped in doing so by Hi Sui, a young girl. As Hi Sui is offering to pay for Shin, she is grabbed by a Qin commander who wants to take Hi Sui for himself. Not recognizing the danger he got himself into, the Qin commander is taken down in a second by Shin, who effortlessly defends Hi Sui. As the allies of the commander try to chase Shin, he grabs Hi Sui and takes her away to safety. After doing so, Shin finds out that Hi Sui is the daughter of the Lord of the city of Kei, much to his surprise. As the 2 persons introduce themselves to each other, Hi Sui is amazed by the fact Shin came all the way from Kanyou, which is at a great distance from Kei. She says that she is jealous because she's trapped in her city, unable to set a foot outside of it. Shin soon departs but promising Hisui that they shall meet once again. While happily walking down the streets of Kei, Hi Sui is confronted by Hyou Rai, an important person in the Kei city who hates Hi Sui. Shin goes to the same shop where he met Hi Sui before but finds out from the lady that he cannot meet Hi Sui, as the latter is getting married to the commander of the enemy forces. The reason for this was apparently the appearance of sudden reinforcements for the enemy forces, coming from Chin city, led by a man named Ga Gyuu. Shin is disgusted when he hears this name and says that Ga Gyuu is infamous for a dirty way of fighting, conquering cities in cheap ways and taking all the women there for himself. The lady tells Shin that despite being the daughter of the lord of the city, the latter passed away long time ago, and she is the only one remaining in the noble Hi family, while the city is now run by the merciless Hyou family, who are ruthless towards Hi Sui. Shin later meets up for the second time with Hi Sui. He tries to convince her not to give in and just accept her marriage calling it fate. The next day, when the battle should have begun, Hi Sui is seen by the Qin soldiers, who are jealous of Ga Gyuu taking such a beautiful woman for himself. She is soon taken to the Ron fields where clash should have happened, to be taken over by Ga Gyuu. As soon as Hi Sui reaches the Wei army, Ga Gyuu immediately betrays Qin and starts attacking them. Shin expecting this, readily charges along with his unit. This takes the Wei by surprise, not predicting that a counter-attack of a large scale would be made so soon. Shin soon cleaves his way to Ga Gyuu while defeating any opponent in front of him, and due to the plan made by Ka Ryo Ten, Ga Gyuu has no escape path and is effortlessly slain by Shin. Enraged, the Wei soldier tries to claim Hi Sui's life for revenge. Thinking quick, Hi Sui jumps off the wagon into Shin's arms and escapes the deadly spears. Due to this, Qin achieves a victory and the main credits go to the Hi Shin Unit. Shin soon departs along with his unit, saying his goodbyes with Hi Sui, but promising to come to visit her sooner or later. Hi Sui then reclaims the city and starts ruling it by herself.  Characters in Order of Appearance Characters Introduced * Hi Sui * Ga Gyuu * Hyou Rai Chapter Notes Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Side Stories